


I can't hunt them anymore

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gen, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: The life for mutants in Detroit could be very dangerous, especially when their powers were not helping in blending in.Hank Anderson and Gavin Reed were forced to work together with a large number of mutant cases. Both of them were not happy with it, but there's also another thing they shared. A single sentence they didn't see coming.





	1. Cold hands

_"I can't get it, brother. You were unhappy when I was ignoring you and when now I'm trying to take care of you, you don't want it."_

_"It's not like that. I love you, but I can't live on your money."_

_"But that does not allow you to live like a homeless person. You don't have a job, you dress up like a trash pixie and you wanted to live like that because you think it's bad to use my money. I'm good but I feel bad, seeing you wandering outside alone in the middle of winter. It's dangerous."_

_"You're dangerous, by the way."_

_"Don't change the topic, brother. Since this gonna take ages, I'm about to do the last thing." He gave the other man a bit rusted key on a string._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a key to my back door. It's dirty enough to blend in your ridiculous image. You can live on your money, but for sake of my love for you, you won't sleep outside."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts, one more word and I'm taking you by your ear to my house and never let you go."_

_"Thank you, my brother."_

_"Take care of yourself, will you?"_

~ 

Connor smiled slightly to encourage himself. He breathed loudly and came to the doors of next house. That one looked a bit like an abandoned one, but Connor believed someone could live there.

He rang the bell and hid his ears under his beanie. It was really cold, but Connor didn't feel it that much.

Finally, someone came. The man in his fifties opened the door. He smelled of alcohol and dog, but the boy stood still.

"Good afternoon. I'm collecting money for a new... phone and I was wondering if I could clear your yard of snow for a few dollars, sir."

"I think it's gonna snow again in the evening," the man stated quietly and looked around. "Whatever. I'll bring you a shovel."

It seemed unusual. Most times, Connor had problems asking people for necessary tools, but this time the problem was solved before he thought about it. When he got the shovel he smiled widely to the man. 

"I'll do my best!" 

And then, he really did his best. He was always returning the kindness. It was like an unwritten law inside of him. He put the snow in one place and returned to the man, who was watching him the whole time. 

"I'm done, sir."

"Course you are." He handed Connor the reward. "Bye."  
He closed the door. 

Connor thought it was like three or four dollars, but then he checked. It was fifteen. And the yard wasn't even small. It was tiny. He wanted to come back and give it back, but he also didn't want to make the man angry.

Like the man said, it snowed again in the evening.

Connor came back after a few days. Actually, he was just walking down the road and the man was coming home. 

"Hey kid. How's your phone?" 

"Go-od." He was surprised, wasn't ready for keeping this lie. "Actually I couldn't keep them. I spend the money on food." He decided to choose the half-truth.

"Damn foodie. Want to get some more? I can't park my car in that damn snow, so... be quick."

"It would be wonderful, sir!" 

He did his job eagerly. 

"I've never seen anyone that would run with a shovel with such glee. What's your name, kid?"

"Connor."

"You can come more often, I'd always use some help, Connor. And call me Hank."

"Got it. Have a nice day, Hank."

Connor collected his reward and walked away. Hank looked at his back for a few minutes, wondering when was the last time he saw anyone offering a help with snow. Probably something like a decade ago. It snowed really hard recently, so it was getting harder and harder to go to work. Hank didn't want to work at all, especially since he was set with Gavin Reed as partners to work on mutant cases. 

It wasn't only about Gavin. The cases were hard, sometimes reports looked more like a damn fairy tales than descriptions of actual events. And most of the mutants were still free and really hard to catch. He felt like a clueless comic character, who's surrounded by damn supervillains. Since police didn't know their identities, urban known pseudonyms were in use. That made the situation even more ridiculous.

Hank wasn't proud of it, but he knew their names well. There were people like Miedwied or Pigeon, they were basically thieves and burglars. There were guys like Leshy or Piper, they were actually troublesome, but they were a bit overestimated by terrified mothers. 

But there were also the dangerous ones, like Wildfire or Blizzard. They got to the status of urban legends. There were also some rumours about a greatly gifted man called The Giver, but no one had actually certain data about him.

Hank smiled slightly to himself and went inside.

That became a custom between them - Connor kept coming back to help Hank with the snow, a few times he took Sumo for a walk or he was scraping ice off the car windows. Hank didn't remember the moment when he started to expect Connor.

One time Hank was about to cover the window in the middle of a snowstorm and he spotted Connor. The boy was walking down the road like usually like he didn't care about the snow. Hank saw that Connor was shivering, so without thinking he came to the front door and shouted to the boy.

"Connor! Come inside or you're gonna freeze!" 

He heard him and jumped. Connor wasn't the type who visit others but he saw snow falling inside Hank's house, so he run inside as fast as possible. He didn't want to make the man angry.

"Thank you, Hank." He said and sneezed.

"What were you even doing out at the time like that?" 

"Nothing."

"Again your stuff with the phone?" 

"Actually, no. I decided I don't need it since I spent all the money on food again." Connor was glad to close that made-up story. 

Hank shook his head and told Connor to feel like at home. 

The house wasn't big and slightly messy, but the boy said nothing about it. Hank went to his bedroom for a while and came back with a big hoodie.

"Your damn jacket is covered in snow, you can't wear that now. Take off your shoes, put that on and come to the kitchen, kid."

Connor nodded and reluctantly did everything Hank asked him to. He wanted to leave, not to stay here. Sumo sniffed Connor and barked happily, so the boy knew he wouldn't even make it back to the front door without getting Sumo and Hank's attention. 

Hank was busy making Connor a big cup of hot chocolate. The sweet scent spread around.

"So how's the life for you, foodie?"

"Not bad." He lied, avoiding the eye contact.

"Course it is. Here, drink it."

Connor sat on a chair with the cup in his hands. The scent of drink was so tantalising, he hoped his stomach wouldn't show how hungry he was, accustomed already to regular meals.

Hank cleaned the mess and looked out. It was still snowing. He wondered how much snow was up there, in clouds. Sumo panted and made his way around the table.

"What's with him?" 

"I couldn't take him out today. I didn't see that snow coming. Earlier I was busy with work."

"Poor Sumo." Connor politely took a sip. "What kind of work would exhaust you in that time of year?"

"I'm currently working on mutant cases in DPD."

Connor nodded and took another sip of the hot chocolate. Hank looked at him curiously. 

"Why do you still wearing those gloves? I wanted to ask about that like two weeks ago. I know it's cold, but they're definitely too small for you."

"It's cold and I don't have other ones."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Can't you just go to the shop and buy a new pair?" 

Connor shuddered, so Hank changed the topic. 

It stopped to snow after two hours and a half. The boy swore his jacket dried enough to be worn and gave the hoodie back to Hank.

"Okay, you can go after just one thing." Hank took a pair of gloves from one of the drawers. "Throw away that pair you've got now. If you're not buying new, wear those. I can't look at you, kid."

Connor nodded and quickly changed the gloves. Hank put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Take care of yourself, Connor."

"I will, Hank." He got out and immediately leave the yard and disappeared among shadows.

~

Hank was damn busy with the cases, especially since Gavin got ill or something like that. This time they were in the abandoned building where a small group of mutants were probably hiding. It was said like tenth times to not to split up, but there's no need to guess what the officers did. Of course, they split up. 

The corridors smelled terrible and looked like they were about to tumble down. Hank didn't think about the damn instructions, he didn't listen to them in the first place. The gun in his hands didn't feel heavy, he needed to be careful to not to shoot accidentally and warn all the mutants. Sometimes he spotted small puddles of blood and he wondered what would have happened there.

He entered a big hall, full of columns and old advert stands. The noises of other police officers wandering around got quieter and quieter. After a few minutes, he realized he couldn't hear them at all. He still walked slowly, trying to be as quiet as he could.

But then the door behind him got slammed loudly. He knew it wasn't draft that closed them. He waited patiently. He couldn't just report a door. He looked around and spotted a flicker of light, so he walked in that direction slowly, getting the communicator out of his pocket. 

Someone took it from his hand with a giggle.

"Who's there?" Hank flinched.

"Ohoho, isn't that Lieutenant Anderson?" A girlish voice was hearable from nowhere. "You looked less fat in TV, time to lose weight a bit!"

"That's insult directed to the officer. Hope it's the last thing on your damn indictments."

The fire made the whole place much brighter. A woman, labelled in the police base as Wildfire, was playing with a flame between her fingers. The second mutant was appearing and disappearing every few seconds, circling Hank and playing with his communicator.

"And what are you gonna do, old man?"

He still got a firm grip on his gun, so he took a step closer and aimed at the girl. "There's no need to be like this, kid. If you two can just calm down, there would be no need to shoot."

"Oh, really?" He suddenly tripped and fell on his face. "I think you are too cold to handle us, Anderson." 

"I need backup! Help!" He got up. Wildfire greeted him, slapping him in the face with fire. Hank yelled loudly. "Help! I need help! There are two mutants, they're attacking!"

"No one will hear you, sweetheart. They think you are in the basement with others." The other mutant appeared behind Wildfire. Hank guessed he's not good at fighting. 

The woman got closer and jumped when Hank shot at her. She shot a flame at him, but this time Hank dodged the attack. They exchange other ones, but Lieutenant realized it wasn't not gonna end well for him. He slowly got more and more tired, while Wildfire wasn't. The lack of bullets would also tip the scales. 

He didn't run from the next flame. Actually, for him, there wasn't a type of flame that would not hurt as hell, so he struggled a lot to not to scream like a little girl. His hands (and other parts) were burned, he dropped his gun and the pain was overwhelming. And when he thought that Wildfire was about to finish him, he heard a whistle.

"Thought you would listen to your damn boyfriend." 

"The damn Giver's not my boyfriend, Blizz."

Hank turned his head. _Is it my luck or bad luck to meet on my way both Wildfire and Blizzard?_ He could saw only a silhouette of the mutant. _And the Giver, he's actually someone known._

"Anyway, it's not your business. Piss off."

The man took off his gloves with his teeth and shoved his hands in Wildfire's direction, the ice wind escaping his fingers. "I disagree." The voice sounded more familiar as Blizzard came closer. He formed a snowball and shot it at Wildfire. She dodged it, uncovering the second mutant. Without hesitation, Blizzard just used his power and froze the man. 

Hank looked again but still couldn't see the man's face correctly. Wildfire caught that moment, jumped to the officer and again snapped her fingers, setting his hair on fire. Blizzard also decided it was a good moment. He made his way to Wildfire, whistling, so he could easily freeze her in one place. 

"Damn it!" Hank screamed, trying to quench his hair. He also couldn't just let go the fact that Blizzard was next to him. He tried to turn around, but then he felt cold hands on his scalp. The flame was gone and all that remained was the scent of burned hair.

"Is everything alright, Hank?" This time, Lieutenant couldn't not recognize the voice. It sounded so innocent and sweet.

"Connor?" He turned around to see the face of the infamous Blizzard. And it was Connor indeed.

"Yes, it's me." A slight smile appeared on the mutant's face. 

"How? When?"

Connor looked down and put the gloves on his hands again. _Like a damn Elsa._ Hank recognized them - that was the pair he gave Connor some time ago.

"From the beginning, Lieutenant. You were kinder to me than most people and I always appreciate the kindness." He put his hands in pockets. "You should go. They won't be like that for long."

Hank picked up his things. After all of this, he hid the gun without thinking. He wouldn't imagine to just arrest Connor.

"Thank you." He said simply. "I will go now."

"Take care of yourself and Sumo." ~~Blizzard~~ Connor tilted his head and walked away.

"You too, kid, you too."


	2. Wings of freedom

_"You know you need to do something, right? We need to fight for our rights!"_

_"You know what I think about that."_

_"Yep, but you need to tell them that or they will fight anyway. Blizzard fought and froze me yesterday and now I've got the worst flu in years!"_

_"That Blizzard? I thought he wouldn't let himself be visible."_

_"Too late, that damn moron showed his face to some police officer and then he let him go!"_

_"That's Blizzard I know, actually. He wouldn't kill a mosquito. But if he really started to fight, there's clearly a need to do something." The man exhaled loudly. "What do you think about it, Wildfire? You and your damn temperament, I can't see myself in your sort of plans."_

_"It's about your gift. You can easily turn it into a curse."_

_"No! I won't use that as a weapon. That's why I called it a gift."_

_Wildfire handed him a list of twenty persons. "I don't ask you to kill them, just give them something for a few days, something visible that no one would miss. They hate us, they need to understand."_

_"That does not sound like you."_

_"It's very similar to raping a rapist."_

_"So it is actually your type of methods. Good to know. Let me think about that."_

~

"So, what the hell had happened here, huh?" 

Gavin looked around. The park was covered by snow but then also everywhere were bloodstains and... feathers. 

"Another mutant who was enough stupid to show up and- Oh! -got killed?" 

One of the police officers, holding a tablet, shook his head. "It's actually not that. There's no suspect, Reed. We've got that on cameras. It's suicide."

"So why the hell did ya tell me to come?" 

"This man wasn't a mutant six hours ago."

Gavin looked at the officer with doubt of his state. "And how do you get to know?"

The officer just handed him the tablet with camera footage. 

"And where's Anderson?" 

"Why do you think I would know anything about it? Is he my partner or yours?" 

Reed waved his hand, trying to let the officer know he actually didn't care. He sat down on a bench and pressed play.

The video for obvious reasons was set at higher speed. The deceased seemed drunk, he was making circles around the trees, not caring about the snow. Finally, he tripped, landed on the ground and fell asleep. 

In an exact moment, the video got slower. It showed something unbelievable. Something was growing on man's back and slowly getting bigger. It cut through the man's coat and showed itself. Those were bones, slowly getting covered by fresh skin and then, by feathers.

After an hour and a half, the wings stopped growing. They were wide and bigger than any known animal wings. Gavin swore.

In the video, the man woke up and realised his situation. He screamed and started to tear out the feathers. That didn't help much, so he took a pocket knife from his pocket and started to cut pieces of wings hysterically.

He looked like a mess, the blood was leaking from the wounds. His screams got louder, he started running, still cutting off the pieces. 

He started to sprint to a tree and hit it with his wings, probably trying to break them off. 

"What was wrong with that guy?" 

"As long as it's known, he was mentally ill and got a paranoia about being a mutant. That's how we know he wasn't a mutant before, he was fully checking himself every before that action."

The man screamed once again and then hanged himself on a tree with his tie.

"Damn it. Do the media already know about it?"

"Dunno."

"So get busy, if they don't, make everything to not to let them know. If they're aware, don't let them in!" 

"Got it!" 

Gavin heard a laugh behind him. He turned around to spot Tina. 

"What?"

She tried to convince him it was nothing, but he didn't believe. 

"That poor guy nearly shitted himself in pants!" 

"He deserved that, so what's your problem? Damn it. Don't laugh at my crime scene, only I have the right."

"Of course." She held a snort. 

"This guy went crazy in a minute. He was definitely mental."

"And what would you do with a pair of enormous wings like this ones?"

Gavin crossed his arms and swore. 

"Definitely not hang myself on my tie."

~

It was a really long day for Gavin. He was writing several reports and made his way to a few crime scenes. Luckily, he didn't have to interrogate anyone. He was sure he drank at least five cups of coffee, but after coming home he felt more tired than ever. He could hardly take off his shirt and fell on the bed half naked. Proverbial Morpheus took him in his warm arms really quickly that night.

He had even not that bad dreams. Mostly about infinity gardens and sounds of a waterfall. Nevertheless, he woke up and still felt like shit. He smiled when he looked at the clock. He still got a few more hours to sleep. 

He felt heavier. A yawn escaped his lips. It was dark and a bit muggy. He felt an itch on his back, so he tried to scratch it, but he felt something unfamiliar there. And he felt that it was part of his body. He moved his hand. The feeling under his fingers - softness, tickling and warmness... When he got his hand away of it, he spotted a feather on the bed. 

"Da... hell. No." 

He slowly got up and came close to the mirror. It was dark, but he could see them. A pair of damn wings on his back. A string of curses spread in the room.

The wings were wide, their colour was similar to the colour of a damn cappuccino. He wanted to yell until his voice broke, but he knew that he couldn't. The attention of neighbours was like the last thing he wanted to get after something like this.

And it's not like he was scared that some kind of secret organisation would kidnap him and make damn experiments on him. He just didn't want everyone one to know. 

_"Definitely not hanging myself on my tie."_

_Damn it, I would see it coming. But still, what could I do? Stay awake?_

He tried to control the wings. They weren't like arms or legs, moving them was a definitely different experience. 

He thought if he could fly. The ceiling wasn't enough high to try and since he lived on the seventh floor, jumping off a balcony would be a suicide.

Gavin swore again. He was angry but got quieter. He sent a message to Fowler that he's taking a day off and tossed the phone on the bed.

Balcony doors weren't locked. He came closer and opened them. That was the moment when he bumped into complete stranger guy with a bag, chilling there like this. He looked at Gavin with an equally puzzled look. 

"Da hell are you doing here?" 

"Well, I was escaping from my... my lover." The guy stared at Reed like a halfwit. He also pointed the balcony above them. "Um, her husband came earlier and I just tried to get away from there."

"Really? Do you know how high we are?" 

"Yep. Her husband is worse than that fall."

"Damn Casanova." 

"Damn Cupid." The guy snorted.

Gavin pulled him sharply inside and pinned to the closest wall. Casanova didn't look frightened at all and that annoyed Reed even more. 

"One damn word and I'll make your life a hell. I can be quiet as a mouse, I won't tell anybody about your acrobatics or damn shit up there. But you need to shut up too. Deal?" 

"Deal."

He let the guy fell on the floor. 

"Moron."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob." He smiled from the floor. 

Gavin helped him stand up and picked up the bag Jacob dropped earlier. The last one quickly took the bag in his hands.

"What's there? Kinky stuff?" 

"Sorta... yes." He put the bag back on his arm. "So, I thought no mutants live here."

"Yesterday day I thought the same. I'm Gavin, by the way. Sit down or go out."

Jacob sat down on the sofa. He looked around, looked obviously nervous.

"What, never been so close to being caught on the act?" 

The guy seemed like he didn't hear the question. After a few minutes, he looked at Gavin.

"Huh. What do you mean, yesterday? Those wings grew in the night?" 

Reed rolled his eyes. "Stuff with mutants was enough ridiculous, but yes. I've got even a video of the process on someone else, so I'm glad I was asleep then."

Jacob looked concerned, but not too scared. 

"You don't seem surprised at all. You know a mutant, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I think you should leave this place before the dawn. With that wings of yours, living here-"

"Damn it." Gavin interrupted him, not really caring about advice from a damn Casanova. "Do you really think I'll just go on with those?" 

"You didn't cut yourself," Jacob pointed out and shuddered.

"I just saw it won't help much. And I told someone I wouldn't commit a suicide. Don't want to die as a damn liar."

The Casanova laughed loudly and wipe the tear from his cheek. Despite being a serious situation, it sounded really hilarious for him. Gavin looked up like he was waiting for some help with that damn stranger, but nothing happened. He sat down on the nearest armchair, which was a bit hard with the wings.

"And what do you think of my idea?"

"Piss off. I probably can't fit those flappers in my car and I don't have any idea where to go. In other words, you know where to stick your advice."

Jacob shot him a puzzled look. "No." He even tilted his head. "Where?"

This time Gavin couldn't stop laughing.

"Anyway, it wasn't just an advice. I can help you, Gavin. Like you helped me. I've got a van and I know the place."

Gavin flapped his wings and pondered. He was sent to work on damn mutant cases and he just became one of them. Wasn't that too early to just go on with it and live happily among other 'gifted' dipshits? He thought he hated them all, but in their shoes he realised something. He hated no mutants, he was sick of criminals. Mutants or not, that damn idiots had always been a pain in the ass. They were terrible because it was damn hard to go after them or fight with her powers.

"Where?"

"There's one place where most of them are hiding." He was about to tell something more, but Gavin raised a hand to stop him.

"I can't."

Jacob crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. The detective felt annoyed by that reaction, cause he knew how this was similar to his own behaviour. He exhaled, not realising how long he held his breath.

"It's not about your stuff or them. Hell, Jacob, I'm a damn detective and I'm working on that damn cases where mutants are involved."

"Like I didn't know. You were on the TV, remember?"

Gavin swore under his breath. That shitty bastard knew who he was from the beginning. Well, he was right. Reed remembered when he was talking with some girl from TV. He couldn't name the channel, but he was sure it had happened.

"It's getting late. I like you, Gavin. I can take you out of here." 

Reed got up sharply and run to his bedroom. Jacob, feeling at home, made himself some coffee when the detective was busy packing his stuff. After five minutes, Gavin got ready with a stuffed bag. 

"You should be happy my cat run away. I would take a second bag just for cat stuff."

"Course you would. How many cameras you got nearby?" 

"The building is camera-free, but the parking got a bit more than it needs." Jacob nodded. "As long as I know, there's not more cameras on the streets than usual."

"Now you. Got a shirt you wouldn't mind cut a bit?" When Gavin brought him the shirt, Jacob looked at his wings for a moment and then cut two holes, so he could easily put the shirt on Gavin.

"Wow. Is your friend also winged?" Jacob shook his head. 

"You need to have something else too."

In the end, they decided that Gavin could wrap himself in a blanket, so they finally made their way to Jacob's van.

The car wasn't the cleanest, but the detective didn't argue. They left the parking lot and drove through not that bad traffic. 

"So how far are we going?" 

"Ferndale." Jacob answered simply, focused on the road.

The silence fell between them. Jacob didn't turn on the radio, so Gavin could only listen to the noises of the city, slowly waking up. He spotted Jacob's bag. The guy wouldn't notice if he checked it, but in last second Reed aborted.

He felt it was not fair to do so.

After a quarter, he heard a familiar siren. 

"Jacob?" 

"I think I'm driving a bit too fast."

Gavin slowly got up and lurked at the police car.

"As long as I know, it would be wiser to drive faster, Jacob. Is it far?" 

"Nope. Are you okay with the fact we are... and the police?"

"Just drive. I don't care about them anymore."

Jacob suddenly turned right and drove between the buildings. "We need to get out in a few minutes."

"Like in movies?" 

"Sorta."

They suddenly stopped between the buildings and left the van. 

"You sure they won't catch us?" Gavin hissed at Jacob. 

"No promises. It's close."

But then, a large fence appeared in their way. 

"Damn it, what do we do now?" Jacob looked behind. 

"Is your bag to fragile to throw?" Gavin threw his own bag above the fence. 

"No." Jacob threw the second bag in the same place.

They heard the police sirens coming closer. Gavin instinctively grabbed Jacob and flew.

"Waaa!" Jacob's leg hit the fence

"Shaddup."

They landed hard on the other side of the fence and hid behind the trash container. 

The police walked away since they couldn't hear the escapees. 

"You are a damn cupid, Gavin."

"And you are a dumb moron. Let's go wherever we're heading."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote this story in free time, without really caring about the details. Tell me what do you think about it :3


End file.
